Gantz: Destiny
by MikiharaTsukiko
Summary: Was it really just her destiny to become a vampire? How will the two discover the answers to their countless questions that appeared ever since they met? HikawaXChiaki, one-shot. P/S: Please go easy on me...


**Wow, only 18K+ words (excluding all these craps I've wrote)? This one would probably be the shortest one-shot I've ever wrote...**

**Kind of interested with this pairing recently, influenced by a fan (namely, Shia Zen! *chases*). And this fic is dedicated to her!**

**Enjoy the story too, to you peeps out there! HikawaXChiaki:  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Was that her destiny?<p>

Had she not followed the two guys, whom her classmates flirted, to some kind of weird 'pub' from the start, she might not have ended up like this.

_Chiaki did not ever forget how they meet. When Akira was trying to drag her out from the 'pub' after the rest of the girls were decapitated in front of her, a man lightly leaped down from the second floor. Before she knew what happened, Akira was faced down on the ground, while the man in light blue dragged her away instead._

_She did not hesitate. She was too mesmerized by how graceful and beautiful the man was._

_Still in verge of confusion, Chiaki asked "Why me?"_

"_Because this is your destiny," he simply replied. He could see the potential in the girl. Even if he did not turn her into a vampire, she would soon turn one herself. A powerful one, too._

_Was that really her destiny? To become a creature like this?_

_Chiaki was never the type of girl to cry, to be succumbed into despair by small issues. She had always looked forward, standing up again whenever she fell._

_But somehow, in just a moment, she had changed into a vampire. A creature of the night. It was a fact too heavy for her to stand up again._

_Feeling disgusted of herself, Chiaki picked up the katana she saw on the floor and pointed the tip towards her throat. At that moment the sword was hit away from her hand. The man in light blue walked passed her before breaking the katana into half._

"_This is not the way you kill yourself," he said calmly before grabbing her by her hand and pulled her up from the floor. He pulled her to a place filled with other vampires and pushed the schoolgirl forward to the centre where a half-naked vampire was waiting for challengers._

"_There's a new challenger! And she's a girl!" the peoples cheered._

"_I…I'm not…" Chiaki was still in confusion. But she acted fast when the man lunged forward. As if programmed, Chiaki automatically dodged and hit him on the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground, crouching in pain. The young schoolgirl stared at her hands, unable to believe how powerful she became._

"_Still wanting to end your life?" the man in blue asked in a whisper, loud enough only for her to hear. She stared at him speechlessly, feeling her insides doing summersaults. Was he trying to give her a new hope?_

_Perhaps it did._

_Because Chiaki felt something inside her since then._

_The previous man who was in the battle stood up. He gritted his teeth and pulled a knife from his pants, attempting to kill off the girl who humiliated him in front of his fellow vampire comrades. But before he knew it, the man in blue was already standing in front of Chiaki with a katana pointing at the man's throat, protecting the young schoolgirl._

"_She's mine" was all he said._

_Although they were simple words they managed to touch the corner of Chiaki's heart._

_The young schoolgirl was already ready to end her life. But with just simple acts from the man she just met, how could they influence her so much that she regained her will to live?_

_Perhaps it was from gratefulness and respect. It couldn't be denied she was fascinated by how graceful and beautiful the man was. And yet he would give hope to her, who was nothing compared to the powerful vampire._

_She wanted to live for him._

**~Destiny~  
>~A HikawaXChiaki one-shot~<strong>

Chiaki woke up. The first thing she saw was the blue-haired vampire staying beside her. She inwardly blushed, trying to keep a straight face as Hikawa turned around.

"We're to hunt Kurono Kei in an hour later," he said, sounding more like a command. Without any question Chiaki immediately stood up and followed.

"_What's your name?"_

"_C-Chiaki…and you?"_

_The man in light blue turned around. "…Hikawa."_

She wanted to be useful to Hikawa. She wanted to protect him at any costs.

But most of the time it ended up Hikawa having to save her.

Just like when Chiaki was in verge of being killed by Kurono Kei, Hikawa immediately shifted Kurono's attention and brought him down in less than a minute.

Or when Chiaki was almost killed by Sakurai and Sakata, Hikawa acted fast and slashed Sakurai on his shoulder. The knots inside Chiaki's stomach tightened as she fell to the ground.

How many times has it been that Hikawa had saved her life?

"_I want to be stronger". _Chiaki had always prayed. There was nothing to pray to, but still she prayed. _"I want to be useful to him"_

Hikawa was a vampire who took away her normal life and turned her into a bloodsucking creature, something she would rather die than turning into. So why would she thought this way?

"Isn't this yours?" Katou took up a case with the words 'Host Samurai' printed on it. Chiaki chuckled.

Hikawa never thought she would laugh like. He stared right at her, clearly surprised. "You just…laughed."

"What? No…" Chiaki quickly cleared her throat, inwardly blushing. _It must've been weird_,she thought.

But Hikawa thought it was cute how she laughed like that. An expression he seldom saw from her.

Would it be strange for a man like Hikawa to unconsciously wish she would smile more?

"…hey," it was a question she wanted to ask the blue-haired vampire for so long. Entering the strange world of the big black ball where she witnessed aliens killing humans recklessly, this might be her last chance to ask. "…what would you feel…if I died?"

That was a question Hikawa never thought before. "What are you getting at?"

"Just answer."

"Well," Hikawa took a deep sip from his cigarette, "I doubt I'd really feel anything. We're not really…you know."

It was as if she was being stabbed right in her chest. How could someone who took her life, who changed her into such creature, could influence her so much with such simple words? Yet she thought she only respected him. So why?

"Right…same here. If you died, I doubt I'd feel anything either," she lied. It was obvious to anyone that the girl was trying not to show her emotions, but not to Hikawa at that moment.

Because Hikawa was surprised he would even felt surprised at the answer himself. He even said they weren't really anything, so why did he felt that way?

When the alien whom Hikawa decided to collaborate with raised its sword while he wasn't watching, Chiaki's body reacted almost as if it has a will of its own. She was about to knock the alien's sword away when it turned around unexpectedly and cut her right arm.

Despite what Hikawa said, Chiaki still wanted to protect him. Even if it meant she would lose her life, even if he won't care an ounce about her…Chiaki still wanted to be useful to Hikawa. Why would she make such resolve towards the man who would never care for her?

She fell to the ground, her eyes fixed only on the man she felt so strongly for. Even though it was hopeless, she still wanted to at least see Hikawa's expression change for her. She wanted to see more of his expression besides the calm poker face he always wore. She wanted to be the only one able to change the vampire's mask. Though she could never see any hope even when she fell unconscious.

How could one man turn the once strong-willed schoolgirl into something like this?

Was that her _destiny_, to make her feel despair, to hope for something that won't happen?

After killing the other two aliens, Hikawa gently carried Chiaki on his back. He just said he won't care, yet he brought her along. Instead of carrying such a heavy luggage he could've left her there. So why did he did that?

The blue-haired vampire walked towards where the Gantz team was. "Can I ask you guys something?" They explained that all injuries would be healed once they got back to the room.

"So…do you…want to save her?" Reika asked, looking at the unconscious Chiaki.

Hikawa walked away. "Meh. I just want my finger back."

It was obvious he lied. It was just a finger; he couldn't care less about it. Losing one finger won't affect him. Perhaps it was her smile?

Why did he want so much to get back?

Why was he risking his life, feeling so desperate to kill the 100 points alien?

Why did he work so hard to save the girl who was 'nothing' to him?

Chiaki opened her eyes and realized she was back in the room. She could vaguely remember about the familiar warmth and scent while she was unconscious after being attacked. She stared at Hikawa beside her, who was actually trying to avoid looking at her. Chiaki then stared at her feet, feeling slightly down.

And then something unexpected came from the usually emotionless vampire beside her. Hikawa awkwardly shoved his hands into the pockets. With eyes still fixed to the ceiling, he whispered under his breath, loud enough only for her to hear, "be careful next time."

Her eyes widened. A slight blush and smile spread across Chiaki's face. The smile which Hikawa wanted to see again.

For the first time, Chiaki realized her feelings for Hikawa wasn't as simple as 'respect'. She was glad she turned into a vampire. She was glad she met Hikawa.

Hikawa, too, realized the way he looked at Chiaki was slowly changing. He was glad he saved her. He was glad he brought her along with him. He was glad he met Chiaki.

They should've known.

Why would Hikawa care to knock the sword away from Chiaki's hands from the start? Why was she so easily influenced by his words that she would cling onto her life as a vampire so much? Why had he been protecting her from danger, from Kurono Kei, from the psychics, from the aliens? Why did she want to be useful to him? Why had he cared to be surprised when he saw Chiaki laughing? Why had Chiaki asked Hikawa would he care if she died?

Chiaki finally found her answer to all her questions. So did Hikawa.

It might be destiny.

But it wasn't her destiny to turn into a vampire.

It was THEIR destiny to fall for with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope I didn't mess up...it was kind of hard to write since all hints of this pairing are so obviously shown throughout the manga. Anyway, R&amp;R if you don't mind. Love ya guys =)<strong>


End file.
